wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Truth Be Told (WildKadachi)
Truth Be Told belongs to WildKadachi. Do not edit this page with my permission. This story is one that will more than likely take a lot of time to fully finalize and finish, but I hope that whatever I can provide for you now is enough to satisfy. Feedback is appreciated, but deconstructive critisism is not. Prologue In the cold desert where the snow never melts lies the Ice Kingdom. The castle of solitude stuck in the heart of IceWing territory, guarded heavily and weaponized for invasions if any dragon out of their mind thought it was a smart idea to try such a thing. Nonetheless, all was quiet in the land of purple skies dipped in clouds with a silver lining. “NO!” A voice cried, their tone edged with anger and desperation. Deep in the halls of the castle, two IceWings were at a stand still. One sat high above the other in her throne, looking down upon the other much smaller IceWing, who’s jagged claws clenched the red carpet, making small tears. “You can’t make me! I won’t let you!” “I am your mother and your queen, Lynx. I can do what I want with you as much as I please,” The IceWing queen sneered, her spiked tail thumping against the ground. This was Queen Catmint, a cruel and mysterious dragon with many secrets and questions unsolved about her to this very day. But one fact was certain: Queen Catmint was an animus, a powerful being filled with magic that had no restrictions, and she had no reason to not use it on her only daughter. Lynx was on the verge of clawing her mother to shreds. “But this is all wrong! Mother, we’ve been at peace with the tribes for centuries! Even the NightWings have signed the treaty that grandmother gave them. You don’t want to break that promise, do y-” “Puffin was a foolish queen! Calling her my mother would be a shame!” Queen Catmint cried out, flaring out her pure white wings, the light from the sun catching the sparkles of snowdust, glistening like stars, all along her scales. Queen Catmint’s angel-like appearance could throw off any dragon from her wickedness, and it never seemed to fail with the seventh circle peasants grabbing at her legs for spare change. “At least she didn’t treat you like dung,” Lynx muttered under her breath, steam rising from her nostrils. The young IceWing still shivered at the thought of all the torment that her mother had put her through, pushing her to the edge of near insanity at times. The queen was devilish enough to make sure that Princess Lynx would not dare challenge her for the throne any time soon. “Now, I want you to take this,” Queen Catmint instructed as she got up from her throne and descended down towards her daughter. In one of her talons was a small pouch. “Inside is a special animus-touched object that I enchanted just for you. As soon as you leave IceWing territory, I want you to open up this pouch and put on the object and never take it off even if your life depended on it. You understand?” “But-” “No excuses! Do as I say or you won’t see snowfall ever again,” Queen Catmint threatened, her teeth bared in a snarl. Lynx took one long look at her mother before reaching out a talon to take the satchel. The princess reluctantly took the leather pouch, all the while glaring at her mother with her cold blue eyes. “Good, now go and bring me back information as soon as the three moons begin to rise!” Queen Catmint demanded, backing away and heading back for her throne. Without another word, Lynx turned to face the exit to the throne room, spreading out her wings and taking flight, leaving behind the comfort of her own palace to begin a new life. (Part One: A Dragon's Secret) Chapter 1 Dark clouds glided through the sky as a storm began to brew. Drops of rain splashed down onto the tents of the Sand Kingdom’s trader market, creating the calming sound of pittering and pattering. In one of the many tents scattered about the desolate, seemingly endless desert, a SkyWing dragon slowly emerged from the entrance, her bright red scales a deep contrast to the darkened sky and tan sand. The SkyWing spread her wings, stretching them out wide to show that her golden yellow wings were twice the size of her own body. She was ready to head east, over to the large mountain that was the Sky Kingdom, her old home. She had lived in the Sand Kingdom for a good enough time to only have faint memories of what it was like to live there. Would anyone remember her? If so, would anyone welcome her? “Where do you think you’re headed, Horizon?” A voice as rough as sandpaper spoke behind the SkyWing, startling her. She turned to see a SandWing not much bigger than her exit through the same tent she was in; his horns twisted forward like a bull’s, and his scales shined a dark gold. “I’m going back home, where I really belong,” Horizon stated, lifting her snout into the air, not afraid to speak truthfully. “You have no right to keep me here any longer, Scorpion.” “ But you have no reason to leave. I have done no wrong to you, we have done no wrong to you.” The SandWing tried to reason with her, but she didn’t budge. “No reason? I thought this was a place where I could truly find where I belonged, not a place where I’m forced to assassinate a queen that you’re not even sure is who you say she is!” The SkyWing argued, her eyes narrowed into slits of deep hatred. The rain soaked the two dragons, but yet they paid no mind to it as they continued to yell at each other like birds on a wire. “The Deserters are your family!” Scorpion exclaimed, shocked by what Horizon had said. “My family lives in the Sky Kingdom, not here! Not to mention that my family aren’t slobs and thieves.” “You are making a terrible mistake, and if you decide to leave then we will be forced to hunt you down.” “You and your incompetent slaves and followers? Then till death do us part. To think that I admired you… well now I despise you!” “You liar!” Scorpion snarled, inching closer to Horizon with his teeth bared. “What if I just leave here and ruin your ambition? By all the queens of Pyrrhia, you deserve it!” Horizon continued, not backing down. “Save your speeches, I don’t care anymore! GO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Just know that you are now prey to a fearsome predator, Horizon! You’ll be dead before this storm ends!” He reared up, roaring in anger. The SkyWing took no second chances as she took off through the air, the wind stinging her eyes as she dared not to look back at the form of the leader of the Deserters. -------------------- Horizon couldn’t tell how long she had been flying for. Since the ominous storm clouds still reigned the skies, it was impossible to tell if the sun hung above, or the moon had taken its place to signify that night had approached. Nonetheless, the SkyWing continued onwards towards her destination: the Sky Kingdom. The Sky Kingdom spread across the mountain side of the northern hemisphere of Pyrrhia, houses being nestled inside once forgotten caverns and caves carved into the rocky hills. A building that stood out tremendously among the rest, however, was the Colosseum. More than 2,000 years ago, the large arena became a staple for the SkyWing tradition of fighting dragons to the death. It wasn’t the most innovative idea to keep peace with other tribes, but the SkyWing spectators loved it, so the sport-fighting would continue onward for generations. Yet, on one faithful day, the weary Queen Comet would die of old age. This sudden happening would turn the Sky Kingdom on it’s head, since Queen Comet was a very renowned ruler, and her military was the strongest to oppose. Yet in her place came the most influential queen of all time: Queen Osprey. Queen Osprey turned the deadly Colosseum into a symbol of peace, where instead of fighting and killing, a mailing industry would flourish. The Messengers are an elite group of the fastest SkyWings, delivering messages to all the other tribes across the continent, whether the news consists of new enemies, alliances, or wars. Some dragons were not thrilled with the change of purpose for the Colosseum, but in the end, it was a change for the better. Horizon began to see the familiar shapes of the tall mountains as she flew, noticing the shape of the Colosseum resting on a tall, flat hill. -To be continued, please be patient- Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (WildKadachi) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon)